


Munich

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Implied Genocide, Implied Violence and Deaths of unnamed humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off just wants to go home, but Megatron gives him something else to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Munich

**Author's Note:**

> **Content/Warnings:** implied violence and deaths of unnamed humans and genocide  
>  **Continuity:** G1 (part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
>  **Note:** The gate Blast Off mentions is the Ishtar Gate from Babylon (I love it so much, it always gives me goosebumps when I visit the museum).

Blast Off puffed air from his reaction control system, and sent himself rolling. He had nothing else to do. 

His surveillance mission was done, and he only waited for permission for re-entry. His last landing window had passed a few breems ago, and there were at least another two joors untill he had the chance to go back to Combaticon HQ.

He sighed, more air was vented, and the spin slowed.

Finally, his communication equipment pinged, a transmission routed through several human satellites.

//Blast Off here,// he said casually, expecting either Onslaught or that stupid purple seeker.

//This is Megatron.//

The shuttle tensed immediately.

//Sir?// Blast Off asked without meaning to; he blamed the loyalty program.

It wasn’t often that Megatron himself spoke to the shuttle. Blast Off always guessed the warlord didn’t like him because despite the code that kept him loyal, he had still the ability and no intention of hiding his disdain for the leader of the Decepticons.

//Where are you right now? I need you to lock your targeting system on a major human city.//

//I’m floating over Central Europe, Sir,// Blast Off answered and brought himself into position, wondering what this was about.

While he waited for further instructions, he tried to make out which cities lay beneath him and which one would be expendable.

There was the city called Rome, which had been the centre of a huge human empire Earth’s centuries ago. It was a place full of history that even the shuttle found interesting. And Venice, mostly built on water, always about to sink, but the puny humans still managed to live there and expand the place. Berlin was also in Blast Off’s shooting range, and he pondered it. It seemed to be an ugly city, only interesting in terms of more recent human history.

A few astroseconds passed until Blast Off remembered that a gate was exhibited there that was almost three thousand of Earth’s years old. Apparently it had been considered a Wonder of the World in its time. Fortunately no one knew about his partial interest in humans.

The shuttle’s optical sensors roved again, and he chose another city just in time.

//Blast Off, what place is ready to be destroyed?//

The shuttle didn’t bother to answer, and merely sent the coordinates to flight control.

1.63 more kliks passed, and in a few moments the chosen city would be out of range.

As though this thought had been aloud, the comm-link crackled.

//Fire at will,// Megatron said with an implied order the loyalty program detected. If it hadn’t activated, Blast Off wouldn’t have been willed to shoot at all. His lasers were draining in alt-mode.

The cannons charged, fired just in time with his thrusters activating. While the burn of engines only kept him in place, the fierce force of laser fire hit Earth. 

The view lit up, and Blast Off knew a few million humans died.

//What was this about?// the shuttle dared ask.

//Unsuccessful negotiations with Autobots,// Megatron surprisingly answered promptly, and even Blast Off could hear the triumphant grin through the bad reception in space.

Without any further words, the communication link was cut.

Blast Off’s sigh sent him rolling again. He still didn't have permission to go home.


End file.
